


Some Lover

by LostUnkownHero



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reader Input
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple. Hawke is drunk, spills a possible, slight secret and Fenris isn't all too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Lover

Fenris’ small, sweet smile faded instantly when he heard Hawke mutter the word:

 

_Lover_

 

“What,” Fenris began slowly, his eyes narrowed at Hawke’s drunken grin. “ _lover_ , Hawke?”

 

The Champion blinked slowly, eyebrows furrowed as she processed his words.

 

“You didn’t know?” Hawke leaned forward across the table, voiced dropped into lower octave. “Anders is my lover. He and I had sex!”

 

She giggled boisterously, and Fenris began to quake in his seat, his lyrium tattoos glowing, its magical essence burning his veins.

 

Then Hawke paused suddenly. “Or, at least that’s what he told me…” Hawke trailed off, puzzlement on her face. She tapped her chin before shrugging, and slumping back into the seat.

 

“ _’Told you’_? You don’t even know?!” Fenris roared, shooting up from his seat, the chair flying to the ground.

 

[Name] shrugged again, meekly. The elven man watched as she yawned, and her eyes began to slide closed. Scowling, he was upon her in a single stride, pinning her within her seat, his hands placed on either side of her.

 

“I have a multitude of things to teach you Hawke, several of them detailing why you don’t need _anyone but_ me.” He snarled in her ear and his grip tightened on the arm rests, making her pout.

 

“Huh, okay!” She grinned, drunkenly, obliviously.

**Author's Note:**

> On DA account as well


End file.
